Xerneas
|-|Xerneas= |-|Shiny Xerneas= |-|Tree Form= Summary Xerneas (Japanese: ゼルネアス Zeruneasu) is a Fairy Type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is the mascot for Pokémon X. It is Yveltal's counterpart. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-B Name: Xerneas Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon X and Y) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown. Likely several centuries old at least. Classification: Life Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Avatar of Life, Pokémon, Xerxer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Adaptation, Immortality (Type 1), Can grant Immortality (Type 1), Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Plant Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can change the Terrain, Energy Draining, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telepathy, Flight, Aura, Immunity to Dragon Type moves, Resistance to Fighting, Bug, and Dark Type moves, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Possibility for Statistics Reduction, Rage Power and Berserk Mode (Via Outrage), Electricity Manipulation, Possibility for Paralysis Inducement, Resurrection, Damage Boost Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Is the Tree of Life embodied, which is what allows the Earth to revolve around the Sun), likely Solar System level (Is slightly stronger than 50% Zygarde) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Zygarde) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Planet level (Exactly as strong as Yveltal, survived Yveltal's Oblivion Wing in the movie), likely Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Fought off Yveltal) Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Steel and Poison Type moves. Fairy Aura's effects can be reversed if a fighter has Aura Break. Outrage leaves Xerneas confused afterwards although it will eventually snap out of it. Take Down causes recoil damage and Close Combat lowers Xerneas's defenses. Feats: Was being used by Lysandre to power AZ's Ultimate Weapon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fairy Aura:' Xerneas can increase the damage of Fairy Type attacks in battle. *'Geomancy:' Xerneas's signature move. Xerneas charges up sharply increasing its special attack, special defense, and speed. It can also be used to restore those who have perished to Yveltal's Oblivion Wing. However it cannot restore them if too much time has passed since they perished. *'Aurora Beam:' Xerneas fires a multicolored beam of energy from its antlers. It may lower the opponent's attack. *'Horn Leech:' Xerneas jabs the opponent with its antlers. This also restores its health by half of the damage dealt. *'Gravity:' Xerneas increases gravity in the area forcfully grounding those in the air and preventing them from taking off. *'Heal Pulse:' Xerneas releases a pulse of energy that heals whoever Xerneas chooses. *'Aromatherapy:' Xerneas releases a soothing scent that cures itself and its allies of status conditions. *'Ingrain:' Xerneas roots itself in place to gradually restore health over time. *'Take Down:' Xerneas recklessly charges the opponent. This also causes some recoil damage to Xerneas. *'Light Screen:' Xerneas sets up a protective psychic screen around itself and its allies that halves the damage of special attacks. *'Moonblast:' Xerneas draws power from the moon into a sphere and fires it at the opponent. It may also lower their special attack. *'Megahorn:' Xerneas harshly stabs its opponents with its antlers. *'Night Slash:' Xerneas coats its antlers with a dark energy and slashes at the opponent with the them. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. *'Psych Up:' Xerneas copies the opponent's stat changes. *'Misty Terrain:' Xerneas fills the terrain with a mist that protects all those who are grounded from status conditions and halves the damage of Dragon Type moves. * Nature Power: Xerneas draws power from nature and attacks. Its secondary effects depend upon the current environment. *'Close Combat:' Xerneas throws a barrage of attacks the opponent up close. This also lowers Xerneas' defense and special defense. *'Giga Impact:' Xerneas charges the opponent with immense force. Seeing as its counterpart, Yveltal, lacks the need to recharge after Hyper Beam it is possible that Xerneas lacks the need to do so itself after using Giga Impact. *'Outrage:' Xerneas attacks and rampages for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed to one at random. It leaves Xerneas confused afterwards. *'Thunderbolt:' Xerneas fires a powerful bolt of electricity from its body at the opponent. It may also cause paralysis. *'Psyshock:' Xerneas fires odd psychic projectiles that deal physical damage. Gallery ca6a4bbd9c0dd1fb8fe5c465c881b75e.jpeg sample_35e0f78175a7f79c57410c64bf2ab962.jpg IctC5Wk.jpg 7cb805b4aba50c76dde4987e55f48d2d95e04a3c_hq.gif 800px-XY Super Music Collection artwork.png GeoXer.gif Others Notable Victories: Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Silver’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Gravity Users Category:Fairies Category:Life Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 4